


My life is one 10th of hers...

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Beating, Disturbing imagery of blood, Episode: s02e03 Theft, Lee Scoresby being a good dad, Lee Scoresby is protecting his baby girl, Other, Threats, crying is okay, emotional poem, implied mentions of torture and abuse, poem, protective Lee Scoresby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Being beaten, that was something Lee was used to, even when he was being beaten so hard that he was almost on the verge of dying he was not going to give up. He already lost Lyra once, he’s not doing it again. His life is one 10th of hers
Relationships: Lee Scoresby & Hester, Marisa Coulter & Lee Scoresby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	My life is one 10th of hers...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and shit give me the will to live.  
> I know I spell the word demon wrong  
> I don’t give a shit though 
> 
> This story is taking place during the scene where Lee gets beaten up.  
> I don’t know why I made this I just really like it and the line.  
> “My Life is one 10th of hers.”  
> Just really stood out to me.  
> It broke my heart to say this poor guy get beaten up:(

His life was One 10th of hers

Lee Scoresby hunched over as blood trickled down his face as the memories of his mother and father beating him came into view, Marissa threatened him again, but he didn't respond.

His life was One 10th of hers.

She beat him again, Lee smiled.

His life was One 10th of hers.  
Even as his companion, was held captive by Marissa's unconnected companion, he still held strong.

His life was One 10th of hers.

The more she beat him, the more he held on, he couldn't leave Lyra. Not again, dam not again.  
He already lost her once, he was not going to do it again.

His life was One 10th of hers.

Visions of Lyra falling out of that balloon swirled his vision, tears begin to brim the corners of his eyes, as he knew what would happen if he left her side.

His life was One 10th of hers.

He refused to tell her where she was, he kept saying.  
"My Life is one 10th of hers.." he said breathlessly as Mrs Coulter looked at him the death stare she always gave on her face. Flashbacks moved quickly past Lee.  
He was being beaten.  
It never faded him. At least not anymore.

As a child, he thought he deserved it, but as he grew older somehow getting tret like this, made him feel more alive than he ever had in years.

And this girl, he was put in charge of protecting, gave him hope. It gave him a reason to live.

His life was One 10th of hers.


End file.
